


Two Wrongs

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I don't know, M/M, Road Trips, don't look at me, i'm horrible at tags on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is fed up with his shitty boss, Hugo Vasquez, and decides to get a little payback. But it seems he wasn't the only one aiming for payback either. After stealing Vasquez's car and finding the fellow Hyperion employee Rhys in the backseat, the two are forced together to make sure their boss' just desserts come to fruition and that they're able to escape the law while they're at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo all, here we are again, preparing to enter trash city. I'm planning for this fic to be a short number of chapters so hopefully it won't get too long. Been meaning to write this one for a long while and I feel it'll be a fun and crazy ride. Fic is rated E for later chapters, of course.

Jack was gonna show this asshole, that once you mess with him? There were going to be _consequences_. Consequences that were going to be hard, unexpected, and fucking hilarious for him. Completely and utterly downright horrible for the poor sucker on the receiving end of this act, but that worked out completely fine for Jack, considering just who he was dealing with.

This wasn’t the first time Jack had, well… _Jacked_ a car before. Far from it. In fact, he was sure, if he was counting right, that this had been exactly the third time he’d done it. First time was to get back at his grandma, the salty old bitch. The second time, he was drunk, in college, and got dared. This time? Well, this time was out of pure spite for his slimy boss Vasquez and nothing but.

Jack knew for some time now he was going to get fired and what better way to give his boss a going away gift than to take his car and let it end up at the bottom of the nearest river? Was this a smart idea? _Nah_. Was there a very good chance he’d end up in jail? Probably. Did he care? Abso _fuckin_ lutely not.

Finally, night had begun to fall and it was the prime time for Jack to make his move. He’d been staking out Vasquez’s car for a majority of the day, only driving off once it had been parked in the driveway to his stupid house to make sure that his own car was nowhere within the soon-to-be crime scene.

After a short walk, the target vehicle was finally within sight once more, Jack’s mismatched eyes scanning from side to side to make sure the coast was clear. Jack felt a smile tugging at his lips as he realized the car wasn’t even parked under any sort of revealing light, so it was like this asshole was just _begging_ him to take the car for himself. He was all too happy to oblige.

With silent and swift footsteps, he approached the car, peering into the darkened windows to see that it was, _of course_ , locked. He figured as much. Vasquez was dumb but not _that_ dumb. From what Jack knew, Vasquez had just gotten this brand new car pretty recently, so of course he was going to be at least somewhat cautious with it. Not that it was a problem, Jack had a small little solution of his own that he dug out from his pocket. A special, silver little tool he’d gotten his buddy Nakayama to make for him.

Jack zoned mostly while Nakayama was explaining it, but he'd mentioned something about the metal being able to form itself into the right key to unlock the door and even start the car, and that was all Jack needed and cared to know. Slipping the device into the keyhole, Jack jiggled it a few times, feeling the metal starting to give some sort of way before on the fourth jiggle, it finally began to turn. Jack hissed a sound of joy and perhaps a bit of surprise. Not that he _doubted_ Nakayama on its ability to work, but it just made this all too easy and satisfying.

The lock clicked open, Jack pulling the car door back before slipping within quickly. He was sure to close the door as quietly yet effectively as possible.

“ _Ugh_ , **_God_** ,” Jack groaned to himself, the bridge of his nose scrunching up at the barrage scents that greeted him. It smelled like _Grade A Douchenozzle_ in this car. It even mixed with the new leather upholstery to create some sort of bad combination between a gross sweat shop and Abercrombie and Fitch. And grease. _Lots_ of grease. **Disgusting**.

Nonetheless, Jack jammed the makeshift key into the ignition and hesitated a single moment, licking his lips in suspense. This had to work. He's already come this far. _Please fucking work._

As he turned the faux key, the car jumped to life, purring comfortably beneath his seat and beneath his fingers at the wheel. Jack spurted out a high laugh in triumph, not waiting a second longer before he was shifting it into gear, backing out, and peeling right the hell out of there.

“Haha!! _**Fuck** you_ , Assquez, can’t fire me if you can’t even _get to work!_ ” Jack shouted above the protesting tires as they squealed in resistance, piercing his ears and no doubt the entire neighborhoods', but he was out of fucks to give. This was _far_ too satisfying.

As Jack made his way out of the neighborhood, he began to head toward the nearest opening of the city's river, preferably closest to where it let out into the ocean. One of the perks of living in a city that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean: it was the _perfect_ spot to say _bon voyage_ to cars that their owners absolutely did not deserve. Besides, this entire car could use a bath. If anything, he was doing the world an outright public service.

Even if Vasquez had already noticed the absence of his car, it would soon be drowning in the ocean with no hopes of recovering it in working condition. If he recovered it at all, it would sure take a good chunk out of his pockets to get it up and running again. Hell, he'd probably be better off just buying a new car at that rate. That only made Jack smile more.

Taking a hard left turn, Jack could feel the satisfaction growing even more as the tires momentarily cried out in screeching protest, the back end of the car making a sharp whip as it tried to straighten itself out again and regain traction. And then there it was. A muffled but still present yelping groan from the backseat. Jack legitimately felt his chest jump in immediate surprise, his eyes widening as he slammed on the breaks.

He **_definitely_ ** just heard something in the backseat. Was he just hearing things in his own head? Or was someone _actually_ back there?

“ _What the hell?!_ ” Jack growled, turning to look in the backseat. At first, there was nothing but the same gross smelling upholstery, but when he looked down to the floorboard, right there was something he absolutely didn't need to deal with in that moment. Or **_ever_** , really.

It was a man, lanky as all hell, curled up, and staring up at Jack with wide and terrified eyes. His mouth hung open as the two met in equally mismatched gazes before he was babbling in an unsteady tone, “O- _ohh_ my God, okay, please-- _please_ don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want, I'll--”

“Holy shit, _shut up!_ ” Jack growled in a hiss as he set the car into park before turning around fully in his seat, reaching over to the back, and grabbing a handful of the younger man's shirt. There was no protest in his body as he allowed Jack to pull him off the floorboard with little to no effort.

“The **_hell_ ** are you doing in this car? _Why are you in Vasquez's car?!_ ” Jack asked, his hard gaze boring harshly into the unfamiliar man's as he shook him slightly.

Swallowing roughly, he offered each of his hands up (huh, his right was robotic; _interesting_ ) in surrender as he responded shakily, “I, uh.. I could ask you the same question.”

“God, _I'm stealing this car_ ,” Jack spat condescendingly. “What else does it look like I'm doing?! Takin' it for a test run?!”

The other man shook his head, whatever faux confidence he had quickly melting away, “I-I was j-just-- it's just a _thing_ to say to keep you from, y'know uh... _Killing_ me. Which I hope doesn't happen. Please tell me it... **Won't** happen?”

Jack scowled, letting out a groan, “I _might_ if you don't stop talking so much! Jeez, that's obnoxious. Bet your name's just as obnoxious.”

“Like I'd tell you my _name_ , you're crazy, you're stealing-- **_STEALING_ ** a car,” the younger man settled defiantly, causing a very exaggerated eyeroll from Jack.

Giving a heavy sigh, Jack shook his head, “Look, kiddo, it's obvious neither of us are here for very legal reasons.”

That got a scoff out of the lanky kid, “For all you know, **_I_** own this car and **_you're_ ** the one stealing it!”

Following the younger man's testy response, Jack simply stared him down, face dropping into something that was easily recognizable: he thought this kid was an _idiot_. Plain and simple. And what the hell he was doing in Vasquez's car was beyond him.

“I know this isn't your car, _dum dum_ ,” Jack snapped impatiently, his grip on the other man's collar growing. “Now tell me what the hell you're doing in here!”

“No!” came the resisting answer as he shook his head. “Why would I tell you _**anything?!**_ ”

After a heavy sigh mixed with a growl, Jack was dragging the lanky kid out from the back, which ended up being a little more awkward than was anticipated. Probably because this guy was a _lot_ taller than Jack had judged. Then again, it was kinda hard to estimate how tall someone was when they were in a fetal position the very first time you've laid eyes on them.

“Wh-what the hell are you-- **OW!** ” the kid protested as he was continually pulled up front until Jack shoved his gangly form into the front passenger seat.

Jack growled, “Shut up and sit the fuck down!”

As if things weren't bad enough, the distant but slowly approaching sounds of sirens were suddenly piercing the quiet of the night, the next sounds that of Jack throwing the car back into drive and hitting the gas. Everything was thrown for a complete loop with this kid in the equation now. Jack hadn't planned for this contingency. Then again, his plan wasn't that thought through to begin with anyhow, was it?

Nonetheless, Jack had to get out of there and figure out what to do. Not only did he still have this stolen car on his hands, but he also had a witness. Whatever this guy was doing in Vasquez's car, he _definitely_ couldn't risk just letting him go. Because there was a very, _very_ good chance that he would tell someone. Although, wasn't he also in a car he shouldn't have been in at all? Oh, that gave Jack at least somewhat of a solution.

But first, the car.

“Jesus, can't you at least _drive_ better?!” the cybernetic man shouted as Jack took a sharp turn far too quickly, almost hitting a lamppost along the way.

Strong fingers tightened along the steering wheel as Jack grit his teeth in response, “I told you to shut up! _I'm driving!_ ”

“ _Then drive **better!!**_ ”

As Jack chanced a cursory glance to the passenger side, he could see the younger man was holding onto whatever parts of the car he could, his eyes were wide and he looked frightened. Any other time, Jack probably would've found it hilarious.

“Just where are you even going?!” the kid asked hurriedly as Jack took yet another turn, continuing to head closer to the river.

“Oh my God,” Jack groaned, “do you **NOT** get the point of shut up!! You're like a kid asking over and over and over if we're there yet.”

That got a huge dose of sarcastic laughter to come tumbling out of the lanky man's mouth, “Oh, _yeah_ , because I just  _ **lo--ove** _ being kidnapped by a psychopath that has _no idea how to even drive!!_ ”

For the umpteenth time that night, the tires squealed as Jack slammed on the breaks, the edge of the river just within feet of where the car finally came to a halt. As the momentum ran dry and slammed them both back into their seats, Jack was reaching over to press down on the locks. The car clicked on each door, sealing them both within.

“What--” the kid began, but stopped short as Jack shoved his right palm against his parted lips.

Jack's voice was measurably quieter yet no more calm than before, “ _Listen_ to me, kiddo. We're both up shit creak without a frickin' paddle, so here's the deal. Help me push this car into the river, we bail, and then we figure out blackmails on each other later.”

Using his metal hand, the younger man shoved Jack's hand away from his face as he snarled, “Don't call me kiddo! And I'm _not_ helping you do this!”

With a quick look over his shoulder, Jack knew the cops would be growing closer. Their sirens were still just within hearing range. No doubt they'd be here quickly if they didn't hurry the hell up.

“ _ **Look**_ ,” Jack sighed heavily, annoyance clear in the action. “If you don't help me with this and decide to run your little stick ass to the cops instead, then guess what? I'll be sure as shit to strangle the life outta you. Besides, who's to say this situation wasn't switched? You were the one that stole the car and I'm the innocent one? I'm a very convincing talker, y'know.”

It seemed that Jack's words had at least some sort of impact on the other man's thoughts. His face went through disbelief, uncertainty, before finally landing on reluctant acceptance. He sighed.

“ _Fine_ ,” he muttered. “God, I can't believe this shit.”

“You and me both, cupcake,” Jack spat with a roll of his eyes, unlocking the doors and moving to put the car into neutral. “Now get out and get ready to push.”

Without having to be told twice, the kid popped out of the car, no doubt actually happy to get out of that small space with Jack, and moved to the back of the vehicle. Jack followed suit after he lined the steering wheel up just right to run directly into the water. As both men put their hands on the trunk of the car, Jack looked over to his impromptu accomplice. The kid was a lot more scrawny than Jack had originally thought. Would he even be able to push it?

“Now push like you mean it,” Jack hissed as he began pushing, both their efforts starting to move the car forward much to Jack's surprise. It seemed the kid really could hold his own weight, the car gliding quite smoothly and gaining momentum. Which was great, considering how much closer those sirens were getting.

Jack huffed a groan as he said, “Just... A little... _More!_ ”

“I can...” Rhys growled as he pushed up harder against the car. “See that... _You old man!_ ”

That got a low huff of a mirthless chuckle out of Jack as he shook his head, “ _Ohohooo_ I'm **_so_ ** gonna.. Kick your ass... For that one, you little... **_Shit!!_** ”

Suddenly, the front wheels were sliding away from the ground and dangling above the water, the rest of the car beginning to go with it as its weight brought it closer towards the water. Jack and his unexpected tag along quickly let go of the car, watching as it disappeared with a large splash into the river below. Despite all the unexpected setbacks this whole ordeal brought into the picture, hearing and seeing that car hitting the water and being consumed by its waves was utterly satisfying beyond belief.

But he didn't have time to sit and admire it. Neither of them did. They had to get out of here and quick.

“Okay, so uh-- any plans where the hell we're going?” the other man impatiently asked Jack, looking nearly as panicked as he sounded.

Jack pointed sternly at him, “We're going to _your_ place, that's where we're going.”

“ ** _My_ ** place?!” he exclaimed. “Why _my_ place, why not _yours?!_ ”

Without warning, Jack's strong hands were wrapping around the kid's neck, just tight enough to no doubt scare him, “Because I frickin’ _said_ so! Either we stay here arguing and get caught or we get the hell outta here, your choice!”

A small flicker of consideration flashed across the younger’s face before he was snarling slightly and wrapping his hands around Jack’s wrists, “Fine! Just-- _let go of me!_ ”

Seemingly satisfied, Jack let go of his neck, moving to push at his shoulder to get him moving, “Good, now go, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
